


Man - Germano

by Kapdixo



Series: Trans Romano ‘verse [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Romano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Sequel to Boy and the final installment of the Trans Romano 'verse!Based off a request I got on tumblr, which turned into a drabble, which turned out to be almost a thousand words long.FtM!Romano.





	Man - Germano

"That's how I found out about your brother's fear of really tiny fish."

Romano giggled, resisting the urge to cover his mouth. He hated how girly and cute it sounded, but he was slowly working on viewing it in a different light. "Even I didn't know that."

Germany smirked. "Never put anything of his in a fishbowl. You will regret it."

"Veneziano mad is like, you can see the gears turning in his head. Fucking crazy." He giggled again, even more high-pitched. "Sorry," he said after a moment.

"I don't mind." He raised an eyebrow at his sad, no, regretful expression. "What?"

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you for all those years, I should've given you a chance." Romano scratched his cheek, a nervous tick of his. "You're actually not that bad. I guess I understand if you don't forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Romano. It was a long time ago when that happened." Germany pulled his hand away before he could leave a noticeable mark on his face. "You're not that bad yourself."

"Well..." He looked away with a grin. "You're still a potato salad bastard."

"Probably." He regarded the slight blush on his sun-kissed cheeks fondly, savoring that he had caused it. He caused it! "I'm over here."

"I'm aware!" Romano poked him in the chest. "You think everything is about you all the time, macho macho man? Please."

"What did you call me?" Germany chuckled, deep and rough. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"No!" He blushed even harder, feeling like an idiot. "I changed my mind, I hate you. Goodbye." He got up and stormed out.

"Tschüss." He counted down from three on his fingers.

"I forgot something." Romano sat next to him again. "I'll just stay here."

"Whatever you want." Germany flinched back as he was kissed on both cheeks. He really needed to get used to these damn Catholics. "Hello to you too."

"Hi." He punched the air happily. "Who's blushing now, idiota?"

"I suddenly wish you decided to leave and never come back." He pushed him over with an exasperated look. "Does our relationship ever seem odd to you?"

"Not really. I wouldn't have expected you to act like this around anyone, but I'm not complaining." Romano bounced back up. "Don't you act like this around Veneziano?"

Germany inhaled sharply. "I don't think so. He's playful, but I don't really reciprocate it with him. I'm not sure what's different about you and I." Yes he did, he knew very well what the difference between those two were. They weren't the same person.

"I'm the only one to see this side of you? I'm soooooo honored." He draped a hand over his forehead and fell backwards. "Swoon."

He laughed, shaking his head fondly. "Don't die on me."

"Yes sir, Commander." Romano glanced at the clock and grimaced. "Sorry, I've been wearing this thing for over eight hours. Do you mind if I take it off?"

"Go ahead, I can wait." Germany nodded to the bathroom and sighed. He needed to have a talk with Romano about wearing that binder for too long. He could accidentally hurt himself because of it, then what would he do? Everyone made it sound so terrifying when that happened. Major injuries.

No, Germany had to calm down. Romano needed that to feel...right. Normal. But at the same time, didn't wearing it call more attention to something that shouldn't be there? Make the dysphoria worse? He should have a talk with him about the top surgery sometime. That would be one hell of an awkward conversation.

"I'm back." Romano placed the folded article of clothing on the bed. "Feels so much fucking better."

"I'm sure." Germany came up behind him and touched his shoulder blades without thinking.

"Eek!" He squealed, whirling around to face him. "You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing?"

"I um, I thought maybe you were sore." He coughed awkwardly. "Are you?"

Romano eyed him suspiciously, then turned back around. "Si, I am. It happens a lot." He looked down at his feet. "You can touch them, if you want."

"Alright." Germany reached out hesitantly, then gently pressed into the bones.

"Shit," he hissed. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Right, because you're tough and don't cry at the sight of France." He laughed, then turned serious. "Have you been thinking about what I suggested?" He dug the heel of his hand in.

"Oh, that." Romano let out a soft noise of content. "It's just a lot to think about, you know? Mmm, aren't there side effects from taking it? I don't want to fucking mutate or whatever."

Germany snorted. "I doubt you will mutate. It'll make your voice deep and you'll grow facial hair, right? You're talking about side effects like acne or gaining weight."

"I didn't tell you about the specifics." He turned around and narrowed his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Scheiße." He was busted. "I might've done a little research on everything." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Okay, a lot of research. I just wanted to know more about what you were going though, so I can better understand what-"

"Shut the hell up, asshole." Romano sniffled, wiping his nose. "I hate you so much, you know that? So fucking much."

"What? Why?" Germany touched his shoulder. "I thought I was doing good!"

"I hate you so much for making me fall in love with you." He forced out a chuckle and shook his head. "I've never had anyone treat me as well as you have. You're so caring and weird and shit, even though you look like you're a scary guy on steroids. You never questioned me for my choices when others did, you fucking educated yourself. You did things to make me feel I was right and not broken. That's why I hate you."

This wasn't happening, there's no way. Germany opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. No words came out, so he just stood there looking ridiculous. Romano was in love with him. _Romano was in love with him._ This extremely gorgeous man who had gone through so much chose him, someone he had hated for so long, of all people. It felt great.

"Italians," Germany muttered once he found his voice. "Always so oblivious." His face was so red and hot it was about to burst into flames. Don't have a meltdown like you did with Italy don't have a meltdown like you did with Italy don't

"Who are you calling oblivious, you bastard?!" Romano grabbed him by the collar. "I hope all your potatoes ROT in the field!"

Fuck it. "Please stop talking." He bent down further and gently cupped his face. "I've never done this before, forgive me if I do something wrong." He tilted his head, bringing their lips together.

Uh...

Damn.

This felt nice.

Germany almost sighed in relief when Romano kissed back, a bit shyly. The contrast of his soft lips against his rough ones made him let out an embarrassing coo. He jumped as the Italian wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him even closer. So warm.

"Mmm, wow." Romano slowly pulled away to look at him. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit," Germany echoed. "Was that alright?"

"Fucking perfect." He leaned into his chest with a sigh. "Ti amo. Thank you for loving this weird boy."

"You're a man." He felt the front of his uniform grow damp from his tears of joy, but he just nuzzled his nose into his hair. Things were going to be okay.


End file.
